


Castiel's Candy Canes

by allthebeautifulthings9828



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Candy Canes, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fallen Castiel, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Fluff, Flustered Dean, Friendship/Love, Human Castiel, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel’s new obsession with candy canes created an embarrassing obsession for Dean too. He couldn’t help himself. Whenever he came across the former angel absently sucking on one of the long red and white striped pieces of candy, he stopped and stared. It was really fucking embarrassing. He hadn’t been so enthralled by something so mundane since Katie Greene spent the summer before he turned 18 working over popsicles and driving him insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Candy Canes

Castiel’s new obsession with candy canes created an embarrassing obsession for Dean too. He couldn’t help himself. Whenever he came across the former angel absently sucking on one of the long red and white striped pieces of candy, he stopped and stared. It was really fucking embarrassing. He hadn’t been so enthralled by something so mundane since Katie Greene spent the summer before he turned 18 working over popsicles and driving him insane.

"Hello, Dean," mumbled Castiel around his latest candy cane. He peered over his book at Dean with questioning blue eyes but never said a word.

Shit. Busted.

"Hi," Dean muttered back.

Quickly, Dean scanned the nearest shelf in the bunker library to make it look like he was at least there for a real reason beyond staring like a teenage kid at an oral fixation. He grabbed a book. Any random book would do. He just needed an excuse to sit at the table across from Castiel for a little while. That candy cane would be gone in about ten minutes and then his brain could function again.

"So … um … how’s it going?" That was the lamest attempt at conversation in a full month of similar lame attempts since Castiel came to live in the bunker.

"It’s going slow," he replied nonchalantly. Long fingers twisted the candy cane against the pink flatness of his tongue. "Some of the most minuscule aspects of my powers like reading an entire book in a second are things I miss the most. I’ve been reading this book for three days and I’m still not done."

"Oh," Dean replied awkwardly. Sometimes Castiel’s moods shifted without warning to darkness and frustration and he felt even worse about being so distracted by his mouth on a daily basis. To himself and to Castiel, he said, "I guess all this is a lesson in patience."

"You’re quite right," Castiel said with a nod.

They fell into silence for a time and Dean attempted to at least act like he read his book. He didn’t even know which one he grabbed. He only knew that he’d been acting like an idiot all month because apparently he was into Castiel in ways that he didn’t understand. The seeds of that interest came to light when, in his attempt at being a regular man, the former angel tried to date other people. Dean didn’t like it but he did the supportive friend thing. That was what he was supposed to do. And he thought he could keep faking it until Castiel actually came home. Dean realized he had no escape and tiny little habits like sucking on candy canes had him jerking off in the shower more than he wanted to admit to himself. He felt like a pressure cooker ready to blow at any given second as the days rolled on closer to Christmas.

A slurping pop of the candy cane pulled out of Castiel’s mouth shook Dean back to reality. “Dean?”

"What?" he answered too quickly.

"You’re staring," Castiel commented.

"Sorry." Fuck. Sinking lower in his chair, Dean felt himself trying to hide behind his book. And he hated himself even more. Normal men didn’t fantasize about their best friends. They didn’t stupidly fall in love with them. God, he was such a fucking idiot.

"What’s wrong with you? Are you ill?" asked Castiel, brows knitted together in confusion.

"No. I’m fine," replied Dean testily. "Can’t a guy just sit down and read a book once in a while?"

The former angel’s head tilted and his forehead wrinkled even more. “Of course, Dean. But…” Castiel popped the candy cane back in his mouth and rolled the tip of his tongue around it. He grabbed Dean’s book across the table, flipped it around, and pushed it back into his hands. Right side up.

Dean stared blankly at his book having no idea it was upside down the whole time. “Thanks,” he muttered.

"You’re welcome," replied Castiel. Always with his indifferent politeness.

A deep sigh did nothing to relax Dean and he found himself suddenly unable to cope anymore. It came down to either doing something about this or making Sam toss his ass in a mental institution. Dean Winchester never feared rejection before but he realized he never wanted anything so much before either. Either the fucking candy canes had to go or he had to be a man and own up to his attraction.

"Dean, you’re staring again. What’s going on?" Castiel’s teeth snapped the candy cane in half as he talked.

It took a few false starts. He breathed like he might have passed out if he didn’t. “Cas, I think I love you,” Dean finally mumbled so fast that it all came out as one word. He swallowed down his sandpaper throat and tried again. “Look, I don’t even know if you’re into dudes at all or what. Fuck, I didn’t think I was. I still don’t think I am. But you’re here and I wanna be around you all the time and those goddamn candy canes you suck on every day and you talk in your sleep and the nightmares I want to stop and even Sammy’s been giving me shit and I don’t even fucking know what to do but goddamn it if I don’t want—”

"—Dean—"

"—What!" Dean blinked.

Calmly, as if he’d listened to a weather report, Castiel folded his hands over his closed book. “Breathe.”

Dean’s hands unclenched by force of will and he reminded himself to breathe too. Even if he faced rejection, he felt like a sack of bricks got lifted off his chest and that alone made it worth the diarrhea of the mouth. Now if he could just get the circulation going in his hands and feet again.

Without a word, Castiel pushed his chair back and abandoned the half-eaten candy cane. He rounded the corner of the table, eyes continuously fixed on Dean’s face as he moved. Dean froze in his chair, more unglued than facing an entire legion of demons. At least he knew how to respond to that. He didn’t know how to cope with his own tangled up emotions.

And then warm hands laced around his jaw, fingertips brushing the hair along the nape of his neck. Castiel bent down and molded his soft mouth around Dean’s lips. It felt like wading through the liquid haze of a dream, like the sensation of parting lips and hesitant brushes of tongues wasn’t even real. But it was real and eventually Dean’s mind caught up with his body. His large hands, nicked up with defensive scratches and bruises, hooked around Castiel’s wrists and held him there. No way did he want to let go yet.

After all, Castiel tasted like candy canes.


End file.
